Many cities are attempting to conserve water by reducing the amount used in each toilet flushing. One approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 380,854 by Boyle, issued Apr. 10, 1888, is to apply a vacuum to the toilet bowl outlet near the beginning of each flushing to suck out water and debris to flow into a drain pipe. The water and vacuum source lie a considerable distance above the toilet bowl. It would be valuable if such toilet could operate with a water and vacuum source that could lie at a range of levels instead of only high above the level of the toilet bowl.